This application claims the priority of German application No. 198 14 936.0, filed Apr. 3, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a drone or a towed body having infrared flares for simulating a flying target.
In manned flying target simulation, towed bodies have for some time been equipped with infrared burners (IR flares) and used for training and bombardment by missiles equipped with homing heads. These IR flares are available on the market for a broad spectrum of uses, and in this instance are permanently attached to the rear area of target drones or towed bodies. The IR flares, which are ignited by means of telemetry and commercial pyrotechnic igniters shortly before bombardment by missiles, simulate to the homing head of the missile, for a limited period of time, the hot gas stream of an operating aircraft engine. Since the probability of a hit by these missiles is very high, even without a warhead the target-simulating means (drone or towed body) is usually lost.
The object of the invention is to ensure the reusability of a towed body or drone when a flare which it carries is struck by a missile.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the towed body according to the invention, in which the flare is contained in an ejection unit and is pulled by a tow cable. The flare can be unwound during the time that it is burning, so that it burns up at a safe distance (approximately 8 meters, for example from the towed body. Thus, even in the event of a direct hit on the flare by the missile, the towed body can be reused. A reef line cutter cuts the tow cable after the fare burns out.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.